DOS NOTAS EN PERFECTA ARMONÍA
by sundarcy
Summary: "... Desde que nos conocimos el latido de nuestros corazones y nuestras almas se mezclaron como dos notas en perfecta armonía." Oneshot por el cumpleaños de Candy. (TERRYFIC)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **P.S:** La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, fue encontrada en la red.

* * *

 ** _"La música, en su esencia es lo que nos da recuerdos. Y cuanto más tiempo ha existido una canción en nuestra vidas, más recuerdos tenemos de ella."_**

 **Stevie Wonder.**

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C**

Al comienzo todo fue un profundo silencio, un suave letargo que nadie sería capaz de romper, casi como si una ligera brisa fresca de verano estuviera presente en el lugar, acariciando la piel y alisando el alma en una tranquilidad que muy pocas veces se sentía.

El silencio que reinaba en aquella pequeña habitación nunca resultaría agobiante, al contrario, era atrayente de una forma muy peculiar, en una manera que resultaba casi imposible de describir; era un ambiente apacible… callado en el que sólo, muy de vez en cuando, una lenta y acompasada respiración se oía en el aire, para que segundos después el mismo silencio se mantuviera inamovible otra vez.

Siendo la única persona en el cuarto, un joven de cabellos castaños y hermoso semblante se encontraba sentado frente a un piano mirándolo muy absorto, regocijándose internamente en la calma que le brindaba este lugar. Algunas veces la soledad podría ser reconfortante de muchas formas, en la seguridad de quedarse uno solo con sus propios pensamientos, y en el deseo de querer pasar momentos dedicados exclusivamente para ti.

Cualquiera notaría la forma en que sus bellos ojos verdiazules recorrían con detenimiento cada una de las teclas marfileñas ante él, suavizándole su mirada casi inexplicablemente. Destellos de un recuerdo que le parecía muy lejano flotaron frente a sus ojos en tan sólo un instante, generando que una chispa de nostalgia, que tal vez no muchos reconocerían, se instalara firmemente en sus pupilas con gran intensidad.

Cerró sus ojos instintivamente mientras que este recuerdo lo invadía aún más, percibiendo sus sentidos más atentos y sintiendo el mundo de otra forma. No todos somos capaces de lograrlo, pero para personas como él con esa sensibilidad artística que poseía, la música podría resultarle muy estimulante, generando ese extraño cosquilleo en sus manos y otorgándole ese repentino deseo de querer tocar el piano.

Sus manos se movieron por sí solas y ni siquiera él mismo fue consciente de cuando sucedió, sólo se dio cuenta en el momento en el que sus ágiles dedos ya habían iniciado un intrincado baile sobre las teclas del piano, posándose sobre el marfil y luego deslizándose hacia el ébano, haciendo que lentamente la música comenzara a llenar todos los rincones de la habitación, expandiéndose de a poco hacia las demás zonas de la casa.

El atril estaba vacío, él no necesitaba leer las notas, ya las tenía en su memoria, ahora toda su concentración estaba en crear esos sonidos hipnóticos que podían atraer a los oídos de cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Con la velocidad de un suspiro, la música seguía filtrándose en el aire sin esfuerzo. Era una subida sin control, producida por él mientras le afloraba ese sentimiento innato que lo llevaba a sentir la música, a vivirla con cada crescendo que le hacía contener la respiración y acelerar sus latidos.

Ocasionalmente, el movimiento fluido de sus dedos retozando se puntuaba con el toque agudo de una nota de staccato o un salto elegante cuando pasaba a octavas, y por instinto, su cabeza se inclinaba hacia las teclas, mientras su cabello castaño caía más hacia su rostro, ocultando sus ojos serenamente cerrados.

Las escalas y los acordes flotaban en frenética sucesión, que al ir escuchando las notas musicales que creaba, éstas se iban fundiendo en sus oídos, vibrando entre su piel y estimulando sus sentidos.

Era como si la música fuera el ritmo de su alma en ese momento, fluyendo a través de sus venas, arremolinándose en su mente y escapando de sus poros; haciendo que sus dedos recorrieran los teclados del piano con una asombrosa precisión, y trascendiendo la vida cotidiana para hacer que esta mañana fresca no sólo fuera como un nuevo viaje de sonidos, sino también de sentidos.

La música se había elevado en el aire como un águila en ascenso, llevándose consigo también el alma de la mujer que había estado escuchando atentamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

Terry la llevó a ascender juntos en un vuelo mágico hacia el cielo, sólo para ellos dos solos, con esa impresionante melodía de una exuberancia orquestal que duró varios minutos. Luego, poco después del último crescendo volvieron a bajar, con miles de sensaciones agitándose en su interior, quitándoles el aliento de sus cuerpos, hasta que todo lo que quedaba era el silencio del principio.

Mientras que él tenía un encendido fuego ardiendo en su interior, en ella había unas cuantas lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordar de sus ojos. Era tanta la emoción que él lograba transmitir, tan profundo todo el trasfondo que relucía en las notas musicales, que la joven no pudo evitar que sus ojos se acumularan de estas pequeñas lágrimas, presa de un intenso enternecimiento y de la misma exaltación que embargaba al adiestrado intérprete.

Desde el principio hasta el final, todo fue un viaje compartido que la mantuvo a ella tan hechizada y a él tan inmerso en la música hasta ese nuevo silencio absorto en el que se sumían.

Ahora sólo escuchaban los sonidos rítmicos de sus latidos simultáneos en golpeteos constantes que invadían el pecho de cada uno; se alternaba en él, a veces el corazón le latía poco profundo, pero otras veces le latía tan fuerte que creía que su pecho estallaría.

Suspiró profundamente, abriendo sus magníficos zafiros verdosos con mucha lentitud hasta ser conscientes nuevamente de la luz del día. Con su mirada fija en el piano, luego de ese viaje que había iniciado sólo con mover sus dedos entre estas teclas, se sintió súbitamente sosegado de una infinita paz.

Unos calurosos aplausos, que se escucharon atrás suyo, rompieron el mágico silencio creado luego de acabada la melodía; haciendo que los labios del hermoso joven se fueran esbozando poco a poco en una preciosa sonrisa, y que sus ojos se iluminaran al saber muy bien quien estaba aplaudiendo, había sentido su presencia desde el momento en que ella entró en la habitación.

—Acabo de recordar que espiar es un hábito tuyo que no se te quita. — expresó él sin voltearse todavía, irguiéndose inconscientemente en su asiento.

La joven aludida rodó sus ojos, sin llegar a contestar.

—¿Podría preguntar cuánto tiempo es que llevas ahí? — inquirió Terry, arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente en un gesto muy suyo, aunque sabía muy bien que ella no lo vería.

—El suficiente para quedarme absolutamente hechizada con la música. — le respondió esa dulce y cantarina voz, una entre mil, que él sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte apenas llegaba a sus oídos.

Su corazón aleteó con más fuerza en su pecho, galopando en un muy alocado frenesí; y sin ningún deseo de querer alargar esta espera, que de por sí ya le había parecido demasiado larga, volteó lentamente en su sitio, para recibir a sus espaldas la encantadora visión de una bellísima y pecosa mujer de rizos rubios, con unos grandes ojos verdes muy brillantes y capaces de llenarlo de una inmensa calidez con sólo mirarlos.

Tan natural como respirar, sus ojos color mar observaron fijamente esos ojos esmeralda de ella, sin ninguna prisa, buscando profundamente en su misma alma.

—¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó Candy, caminando hacia él y tomando asiento a su lado.

—Pienso en lo metafórico que podría resultar esto. — se inclinó más hacia ella, llenándose inmediatamente de ese delicioso aroma a rosas que embriagaba sus sentidos.

La joven tampoco era inmune a él, no pudiendo resistirse a su cercanía ni al deleite que ésta le producía; reaccionando en el acto, su respiración se había agitado y sus latidos se aceleraron tratando de hacer frente lo mejor que podía a esa abrumadora intensidad en su mirada azulina.

—¿De… de qué forma? — murmuró apenas, parpadeando perpleja.

—Si lo ves de esta manera, es posible que... desde que nos conocimos, el latido de nuestros corazones y nuestras almas se hubieran mezclado como **dos notas en perfecta armonía.** — declaró completamente seguro de lo que decía.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante de Candy; y en sus ojos verdes destelló un brillo de amor tan innegable, tan absoluto, que los ojos de Terry también brillaron en respuesta a esa mirada, era la misma mirada que ella siempre dedicaba exclusivamente para él.

—Desde hace mucho que lo sé.

Terry le trazó suavemente los contornos de su mejilla, y ella se inclinó en su mano, cerrando sus ojos y saboreando esa caricia.

—Porque debes saber que sólo toco cada vez que pienso en ti. — susurró en esa voz suya tan profunda que para ella fue como otra dulce caricia en su piel.

La joven abrió lentamente sus bellos ojos, que ahora chispaban con amor al verlo. Terry deslizó sus dedos de su mejilla a su frente, para luego recoger uno de sus rubios rizos detrás de su oreja, antes de encajar su pecoso rostro con ambas de sus firmes manos.

Candy tembló involuntariamente en respuesta, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba, ella seguía estremeciéndose con su toque como si fuera la primera vez.

Inconscientemente, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, estando muy segura de lo que vendría después y ansiosa porque sucedería, lo deseaba más que nunca; sin embargo, él se quedó mirándola fijamente sin moverse, queriendo jugar con la paciencia de ella, y sólo le regaló una sonrisa ladeada, aquella que ella tanto adoraba, que Candy no lo pudo resistir más tiempo antes de acercarse rápidamente hacia él y unir sus labios en ese beso que tanto deseaban…

... fundiéndose juntos en una música que llevó a sus almas a otro lugar, **a un mundo dedicado únicamente para ellos dos solos**.

 **FIN**

 **o-o-o**

 ** _"Las palabras no esperan el momento perfecto_ _, crean sus propios momentos perfectos convirtiendo los instantes más ordinarios en segundos especiales."_**

 ** _Espero haber hecho especiales estos momentos dedicados a mi historia._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _. . . . . ._**

 ** _By: Sundarcy_**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Volví! Antes que nada quisiera disculparme con todas ustedes por mi larga ausencia, no tenía pensado que pasara, pero pasó. :'(

En mi defensa se me juntaron muchas situaciones que me hicieron prácticamente imposible actualizar mi otra historia. La primera fue que me estaba preparando para la Guerra de Florida 2018, fue la primera en la que participé y lo hice en grupo con mis queridísimas Gissa y Ayame, así que necesitaba tiempo para preparar mis aportes. Luego empezaron mis clases y con ello más tiempo dedicado al estudio, y para colmo de males mi laptop colapsó y perdí muchos archivos entre los que se encontraban capítulos adelantados de mi otra historia.

Lo bueno es que he estado avanzando, pero hoy volví exclusivamente para traer algo por el cumpleaños de Candy, aunque con un día de atraso es cierto. Esperaba hacerlo con el siguiente capítulo de DAN, pero en vista de que mis tiempos siguen sin colaborar y que no me han permitido terminar el siguiente capítulo todavía, decidí que presentaría este shot en este día.

Sé que este one shot no tiene nada que ver con el cumpleaños de Candy, en realidad va especialmente dedicado para Terry, y lo presenté en la GF de este año. Pero quería publicar algo por el cumpleaños de nuestra pecosa consentida y esto ya lo tenía preparado, así que me pareció que esta era la perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo.

No se preocupen que no pienso dejar abandonada mi otra historia, en estas semanas estaré actualizándola. De antemano, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y compresión

Me despedido por ahora, deseándoles una hermosa semana, con mucha suerte nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto.

Hasta luego, preciosas lectoras.

 **Sunny =P**

 **08/05/2018**


End file.
